victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elavan/@comment-5387267-20130715224452/@comment-5176179-20130715234756
Liz and Avan have liked each other's pic many times on Instagram many times. Does that mean they will get together? I am so sick of you and your ridiculous negativity. Avan and Zoey broke up. They haven't had any interaction in months. You should know that right after the break up, Zoey kept tweeting pics with this guy and she said 'Happy birthday to the most amazing guy I have ever met." If she was still with Avan, do you think she would tweet that? I believe that Liz and Avan at least have some some sort relationship/friendship. I think you have to be crazy not to believe that. If you actually pay attention to their interaction, they hung out for the whole day and night making videos together. If you didn't like a person, would you spend all day and night with them? Would make cute videos? No. If you read their tweets, they are always cute and intimate like "Hey can you come over and help me write jokes?" or "I recognize that hand from your hand acting. Unmistakable" about his vine with the hand acting. They have at least some sort of relationship. We don't know how close they are, but they at least have a relationship. We have no idea what is happening in their personal lives. They could be texting and calling each other all the time. We don't know. And you know, it's really funny how to just assume that you know everything what is going in their personal life. I didn't know that you were friends with Avan and Liz? You just assume that Avan is still with Zoey or that they will get back together when they have had absolutely zero interaction except that he liked some of her pics on instagram and yet you just assume that Liz and Avan have no relationship when we have proof that they hung out for the whole day and night and probably even saw a movie together. And they also have liked several of each other's pics on instagram, but they don't have any type of relationship, right? You have no idea what is going in their personal lives, so STOP acting like you do. I looked through her Instagram and she wears a lot of different rings on her left ring finger and they are all fashion rings. In her new cover with Max Schneider, she was wearing a different ring and it was a fashion ring. Not an engagement ring. She's most likely not engaged. Plus, whatever is going on with her and Mike, it's likely doomed because she's going back to NY for more than a month for Broadway and he's in LA. Your right, there's a good chance Elavan will never date, but you can still just enjoy their moments and be happy that they are still friends even after the show ended. If you have nonthing nice to say about them, then why do come here because no matter how many times you say that "Liz is engaged to Mike" and your anti-Elavan comments, we will never agree with you and we will still ship Elavan. I feel so bad for being negative about Bade and Victorious, but now I have realized if your upset and you are just going to keep ranting, it's just better if you stay on your Tumblr or Twitter. That way the people who agree with you, can follow you and the people who don't, don't have to listen to you. I don't know what has to happen to make you happy. Maybe if Liz and Avan get together and post pics of them kissing and love notes to each other, but then I don't think even that would make you happy and covince that Elavan is together. You just want to hate, hate, hate and we are sick of if. PLEASE GO AWAY. I am about ready to call an admin because this is like ship warring and it's not acceptable.